


Night shift

by BobPotaki



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobPotaki/pseuds/BobPotaki
Summary: Wanting to make money for the apartement rent, Helga works as an cashier in the gas station's mini market. Everything is all fun and games until horror awaits her inside the woods.
Relationships: Helga Pataki/Arnold Shortman
Kudos: 13





	Night shift

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by game called "Night shift" by puppetcombo, check their games out! And coryxkenshin's playthrough

"Thanks for dropping me off, Olga."

Helga said to her older sister as she adjust her uniform as a cashier market. It's a dark cloudy night, the only source of light that can be found was the gas station with a mini market. 

"You sure you could handle this, baby sister?" Olga ask, concerned. Helga lift her head, nodding slightly. 

"Yeah i can, don't worry about it anyway. I'm not a baby anymore, Olga." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. 

The older blonded hair woman looks back and forth before sighing, smiling but still flashing her a worry expression "Do you want me to pick you up in the morning?" She ask "Nah. I have my taxi bike app, they could give me a ride." She said, lifting her phone to show her the app. Olga starting up the car engine, still staring at Helga as he hands clinging each other.

"Oh baby sister i'm going to miss you so much! Please becareful around here, it's creepy and scary i don't want you to get hurt!" She cried, her face turned pale. 

Helga was glad that her big sister was worried about her, it's true. Gas station in the middle of the forest and barely any humans crossed the highway. It was alarming for sure. Helga rolled her eyes, hands beside her hips "Geez stop being overdramatic, Olga. I'm doing this because of our sake! We need money to rent our stupid apartement don't worry about me, i've got it under control." She said, her tone was confident but there was a little sense of unsure and scared, Olga didn't notice. 

"Well fine... if you say so. Promise me to call me when there was a trouble going on, okay? I love you baby sister." She said, pulling Helga closer and giving her peck on the forehead. 

Helga pulls out, tounge sticking out in disgust "Alright alright geez... i love you too, Olga. Now i better get punch in." She said as she turns around and wave her hands without looking back at Olga.

Hearing the car speeding out from the sight, Helga began to feel uneasy. The breeze from the air gave her chill to the spine. She saw a motorcycle on the parking lot, hinting that there were still someone there. She opens the mini market entrance and slamming it on purporse after seeing a woman reading playboy magazine. The woman jolted to the sound and sigh in relief "Took you long enough." The brunette said, putting her magazine down and gulping the non-alcoholic beer from the can. Helga narrowed her eyes to the nametag on the brunette "Well i'm here now, Bunny." She replied with her monotone voice. Helga turns around to look at the whole market area, it was pretty small, but the stock was full. Assuming Bunny may already replace the stock to the new ones.

"Well hurry up and punch in, gurl. I have date to attend." She said, tapping her index finger on the wooden board. 

"Bullshit, you just wanted to show your tits out to the camera. Bet you have onlyfans account to show it." Helga fired back, she knew it was rude but the brunette was talking shit. 

Her smirk dropped seeing the brunette's cheeks red. Helga put her hand on her mouth, looking away from her in embarassment "Oh oh shit..." She mumbled. Bunny groaned as she grab her coat and keys for the motorcycle and one for the backroom "I don't care just look, here's the key to the back. Now any questions, bitch?" She said, unpolitely. Helga frowns at her but shook it off, she doesn't have the time to put up her old besty up her face and guts. "Is there anything broken here?" She ask.

"Phone call is broken because of the wires. And the bathroom door couldn't be opened because there is no keys. You have your own duty chores from Sid inside the backroom. Alright, goodnight sweetie." Bunny finished as she exited the market. Leaving Helga all alone in the eerie place. She suddenly felt claustrophobic.

"Why the fuck i thought it would be a good idea to work in the night shift. Fucking piece of shit. Who thought that someone will wake up at 2 am and decided to buy shits here?" Helga said to herself, seemingly frustrated. She then notice a tv dangling on the ceiling, she looks down to the desk and found the remote. Turning it on, wishing it would calmed her down.

The first thing she saw was korean drama, Helga chuckled in knowing as she puts down the remote, letting the korean drama roaring around the place. She counts the key and found the backroom key, labeled in blue marker. She put the key inside key hole and turned to open the door. Helga goes inside the backroom, have to say it was small. There was stacks of cardboard boxs and the distance there was a cctv. She wander around to find the punch in and she found it beside the unopened door, the door gave her bad vibes. As she punched in, she approach the cctv to find a note from the manager as she began reading.

_Hi, Bunny and Helga. This is Sid, i'm the manager of the store wanting to inform you both that the phone was broken due to the cable has been eaten by rats and i don't have the time to replace it. For the bathroom, one of the workers might have lost the key so you have to use something that can open the door. Have fun working guys!_   
_List job for Bunny:_   
_-Ripped off-_   
_List job for Helga:_   
_Sweep the floor,_   
_Change any stocks that has been expired,_   
_Clean the bathroom._

_\- Sid_

Helga ripped off her only list of job and put it inside her pocket as she curled up the paper in frustrations "These whole thing was such a disaster. Fuck." She muttered, grabbing the broom and walks out from the backroom. While listening to k-drama and sweeping the floor, something caught up as she turns to see someone approaching the store. She puts down the broom and walks to her cashier, putting her bestest smile.

A man in his 20's with black leather walks infront of the cashier with a smile on his face, she knew what's gonna coming next but kept her smile up.

"Hey beautiful, the names is Frankie."

"Don't care."

"Frankie G. The world class biker racer."

"Didn't ask." 

"You know girl, i like ya. Patch me up a mild." He said, grinning. Helga smiled dropped as she turns around and grab the pack of cigar and gave it to the man. Now he was leaning very closely to Helga, she have to hold her anger of disgust "Are you alone here, baby? Want me to-" Helga lift up her phone, 911 number was already on the screen, making the man backed away immediatly after putting the money on the cashier desk. He ran out without saying anything. Helga rolled her eyes "Pussy." She said, smirking devilish.

As Helga continue sweeping, she felt like the times running out very slow. It's torturing her. She looks at her phone to see the clock. 1:10 am. She sigh, sweeping off the last dust and putting down the broom. Suddenly, she heard a noise from outside, she turns to see a white van, blasting the strange music from it. She felt alarmed after knowing the van didn't stop, it only wandering around the gas station and left. She froze, gulping her saliva "What the hell was that..." She said under her breath. Her body was trembling. Curious, she goes to the backroom and check the cctv.

"This ain't right. Something is ain't right." Helga said, putting her hand on her chin as her eyes staring at the low quality cctv camera. The van indeed isn't stopping. She stood up and walks over to the unopened door, checking if it's still locked "Thank god." It's still locked. Remembering her next chores, she began checking every stocks in the market.

After finding some expired foods, she pick up the cardboard box inside the backroom and began replacing them on the shelf. Her ears twitched, hearing a car pulled up from the gas station. Feeling anxious, Helga walks to her spot. A woman with fancy suit standing infront of the cashier, her face was sour "Gas for my beautiful car, please." She said, putting her money on the counter. Helga nodded, smiling as she put the cash inside. Glancing on the woman, she puzzled "Anything you needed, ma'am?" She asked.

"Yeah are you really working alone? By these very very quiet market, you are. I can't believe your manager letting a woman working alone at night." She said, her tone was surprised and her expression was dramatic.

Helga laughs it off and shrugged "I'm just doing my job, lady." She said "But still, do you need anything? Just gas?" She ask once more. Now irritated how the woman seems comfortable in here. The woman shook her head, smiling "No thank you. Just gas. Oh by the way, trash your beer, honey." She said, walks out from the market. Helga glance at the empty can of beer, she groan and mumble "Bunny..." As she grab the can and throw it inside the trashcan.

Minutes past by, she felt bored instead of getting scared. Now her only job was cleaning the bathroom, which she was confused because how can she open the door when it was unable to be open. Feeling like she wants to broke the rules, she walks to the aisle and grab a piece of sandwitch in the food shelf and cold soda inside the fridge. While she was enjoying eating, Helga glance to the window glass, shock to see the familiar white van. 

She crouch and hide from the counter, hearing the blaring sound inside the van. Her heart beating rapidly, sweat coming down from her forehead. She took a peek, seeing the van already halfway the gas station. "Why aren't they stopping? What the fuck is their problem?" She screamed inside her head, so many questions. Seeing the van finally vanished from the gas station. She sigh in relief, brushing off her golden strains of hair. But she had the feeling that they might come back again. For no reason at all.

She stand up from behind the counter after for few minutes, feeling scared from head to toe. She sigh, looking up to the tv, changing the channel to kids friendly. Good thing Tom and Jerry is up, she needed a good laugh. Drinking the soda until it's empty, her eyes accidently glance to the window once more to see a person walking across the gas station. Panicked, she took a step back and couldn't control her burst "Ay ay ay ay!" Helga crouch behind the counter again, her hands curled up just in case. The market door opened by surprised making Helga yelled in fear.

" **WAAAHAAAAUUU!** " 

The person pulled the cover of their hoodie down, alarmed they turned to see terrified Helga. Helga's breath become steady after recognize the blonded hair person is. She laughs breathlessly and stand up "Arnold!" She yelled as she jumping across the counter to hug the wide headed man. Arnold laughs, hugging her tightly for a moment and then pulled off to see Helga's pale face "Helga! Are you okay?" He ask, concerned "Uhh i'm working, doi." She said, showing him the uniform. He lift himself up, lending her a hand to help her stand up.

"As a night shift? You can't be serious." He said.

"Wished someone said that before when i apply to this stinkin' job. Why are you out here, anyway?"

"Heehhh it's a long story. I'll tell you after you're done with the shift." He said, walking around the aisle to grab chips and can of coffee. His eyes lays onto her bright diamond eyes, trying telling him something.

After realizing it, he softly snickered "You want me to stay or.."

"YES PLEASE thank god!" She accidently shouted without thinking but didn't seems to bother.

Helga lean on the counter as Arnold grab the plastic chair that was available beside the arcade machine, which the machine has stopped working to Helga dissapointment. He put down the chair beside her and make himself comfortable. His eyes glued to the tv, watching as Tom suffering from Jerry's wrath while he asked to Helga.

"Found some customers?"

"Mehh. Yeah i did. 2 customers." She answered.

"Something special about them?"

"Won't call it special more like crackheads. First there were this old dude called Frankie G. For what i remember, telling me about shit i didn't even ask. I scared him off with fake 911 call." She said.

"Frankie G?" Arnold lift his brows.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, a jackass who used me back in the junior highschool. Glad you didn't fall under his so called spell of his flirting." He said, drinking his can of coffee.

Helga burst out laughing for a good minute "You expected me to fall for that greasy motherfucker? Psst i would never." She said ruffling her boyfriend's messy hair. Earning his soft laugh.

"The only person i would fall is someone who has football head, remember i always use that until we're good and dead." She said, pointing her index finger on his nose with a wink. Resulting him blushed at her.

"Whatever you say, Helga. The second?" 

"It's a woman, she didn't told me her name which is alright. She needed some gas and told me how it sadden her to see me out here in the middle of the night, working. I'd say, pretty nice rich lady. Still creeps me out." She said, shivered.

"Seems like a polite woman, yeah." Arnold agrees "So far everything was good and safe, right?"

Helga open her mouth but closed them again after remembering the white van she saw twice outside the gas station. It's stil a mystery. Her thoughts got interrupted by her boyfriend constantly calling her name "Helga... tell me what happend? Did you saw something?" He asked, worried. Helga shook her head, smiled "Everything's alright, bucko." She lied. She only doesn't want to make him worried about her. Arnold leans back to his seat and smiled, still flashing a concerned look. 

Few minutes later, Helga heard another familiar tone outside. She turns her head quickly to the window, seeing the van going to the gas station again. Noticing her sudden alarmed, Arnold put down his payed coffee on the counter "What-what's wrong?" He asked. Helga grab his hand and leads him behind the counter, pointing to the window without saying anything. Arnold focused on the white van that won't stopped, but he could hear the old 90's music blaring inside the van. The window of the car was limo's style, prevent anything couldn't see clearly. 

"This guy has been running around the gas station. I still couldn't understand why."

"We should call the police."

"Are you nuts? What prove can we tell the cops?" She exclaimed, looking out the window to see the white van has finally dissapear.

Arnold helping Helga to stand up, dusting himself off as he turns to Helga. She sigh and shrugged it off "I should finish my chores." She said, walking past around Arnold "You must be joking, the only option is to get out of here." Helga chuckled, shooking her head "I just got this job, Arnoldo. If i left just like that, Bob would've kick my ass out from the store what we called home." Arnold looks down, mumbling something that caught her offguard "What.." She looked puzzled "Oh uhh nothing, i'm saying that i should come along with you." He grinned sheepishly. Helga shrugged and nod, inside she couldn't contain her excitement and swoon of relief.

Once they were in the backroom, a shock rushed to Helga when she saw the door that was locked has finally been unlocked. She rushed to the door and look at the broken handle, she step back "I swear... this door was locked! H-how?!" She questioned herself, feeling overwhelmed but after felt her boyfriend's hand on her shoulder, she calmed down a bit. Arnold opens the unlocked door to see it leads to the outside, it wasn't pleasent to see the forest so close to the store. 

Helga walk outside, with a mop on her hand "You sure you can do this?" Arnold asked, worried "I-i have a dagger, i can help you with it." Helga eyes widen in disbelief "Yo i.. i can do this trust me, it's alright. Damn cool ass dagger where did you get it?" She couldn't help ask, Arnold quiet for a moment before spoke "I tell you when we get home." He said. 

Remembering the note how the bathroom door also couldn't be open, she was surprised how the metal door was wide open. They step closer to the bathroom, it wasn't bad and smells. It has been cleaned. The look of Helga's confusion expression made Arnold puzzled, he looks down to see a red liquid reflected them both. Their eyes widened in fear "H-Helga... we-we should go." Arnold stuttered "Yeah no shit!" She hissed. As they turns, something blocks the exit way. They looked up to see a bloody man with a mask on it's face, his hand was gripping to an axe. Without thinking, Arnold pulls out his dagger and stab the man's in the stomach and pull it out quickly, resulting the man screams violantly. 

The blondes finally gets out from the man's way as Arnold looks at terrified Helga "Start up my bike!" He said, tossing the key to Helga. She hestitate, looking worriedly at her boyfriend but ran to the bike. She insert the key inside and turns up the engine but sadly, no result "Fuck!" After doing it for couple of times without success, she turns to check Arnold who is struggling running away from the man's wrath. It sort of remind her the Tom and Jerry episode, she shook it off. This was real, both of them are going to die if they don't acted up.

Helga ran towards Arnold and grab his arm "Into the woods!" She yelled. They both ran and ran, looking back for a moment to see the man still chasing them. An idea struck Helga when they were stopping to take a breather. She pulls out her phone and with a quick move, she orders taxi bike "They should be here 5 minutes later." Arnold looked at her, still panting but smiled widely in relief but frowns immediatly "So that means, my bike broke?" He ask. Helga sadly nodded. Suddenly, they both hear the large step from the man coming towards the blondes "Let's go back to the store." Arnold suggested, grabbing her arm and they both took off, running around the woods avoiding the man with the axe. Helga saw a lights outside the woods that close to the gas station, that must be it. Relief washed them both happily. 

Arnold looks back to see the man was running instead of walking, alarmed he lift Helga from the ground and toss her to the taxi bike who flinched in surprised "Oh there you are- oh you brought a friend." They said as they turns on the bike engine. Arnold quickly got onto the bike behind Helga. Seeing the man finally out from the woods, Helga yelled impatiently and grips on their waist tightly "Hurry up!" The taxi bike shocked at her outburst and quickly gas the bike as they all finally leave the gas station. Arnold looks back at the man standing in place, slowly backing away to the woods once more. 

"I-is he gone?" Helga ask. Feeling her boyfriend's nod on her head, she couldn't help howling in happiness

"Fuck yeaaahh!!! Holy shittt, holy fucking criminy... i'm so quitting that job." She said, laughing. Arnold smirked, gripping her waist, relief that they finally safe from the slaughter.

"What's going on back there?" The taxi bike ask.

Arnold and Helga looks at each other, shrugging.

"You'll see it on the news."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and wasting your time on it.


End file.
